


Smile!

by Crashthefandoms



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Batman: The Killing Joke, Gen, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashthefandoms/pseuds/Crashthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker gathers the Batfamily for one final hurrah. But along the way, he finds himself through his past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playdate

_"You sure about this, Doc?" The guard scanned his eyes up and down the blonde woman. "I got strict orders not to leave the room while you're here."_

_"Oh don't be ridiculous! He's in a straitjacket and this place is filled with guards just like you, he isn't getting out. And he isn't hurting anyone." The woman stepped inside the small room, sitting at her usual chair. The walls were dull, with no windows to illuminate the scene. Not that there was much to see anyways, just two chairs and a long metal table. A face appeared in the dimly lit glow of the lone lamp upon the table's surface. "Right?" The woman spoke towards the now-visible face._

_"Right." The man grinned. "Go on, Scotty! Have yourself a couple of beers, liven up a little! Have some fun, won't you?"_

_"Ma'am, I must insist." The guard, apparently named Scotty, tightened his grip on his machine-gun. The man in the cell gave him the creeps. But he wasn't about to reveal that._

_"How do you expect me to make any progress with him if you're here interfering?!" The woman questioned, an obvious annoyed tone evident in her voice. "Please, it'll work best if it's just the two of us."_

_The guard looked from the doctor to the psychopath grinning ear to ear at him. "...Fine. I'll be right outside the door." The door closed shut after the guard left. The echo from the door spread across the small space._

_"Now that he's gone, shall we begin?" The woman adjusted the glasses on her face and smiled kindly at the man sitting across from her. "Let's start with something simple, what's your name?"_

_His eyes seemed to pierce right into her soul. They shifted from side to side, trying to find what made this woman tick. His grin from earlier slowly transformed into a sadistic smile, his teeth parting to give room for his tongue to dart across his lips. His eyes were still steel-cold as they stared. "Joker."_

_"That's it? Just the Joker?" The doctor wrote down in her clipboard, before looking back up._

_She had to will herself not to jump out her chair or scream at that moment. Almost instantly when she looked up, Joker leaned quickly over the table. His face was inches from hers now. The smile was plastered on his lips, emerald green eyes studying her every move. His head tilted to the side as his eyes scanned from her face down her neck slowly. "Some like to add in 'The' before Joker, but that always seemed a bit redundant for my taste, don't you think?"_

_The blonde kept her composure as the inmate studied her. Her eyes were unwavering, never breaking contact with his. "Why Joker, if I may ask? I mean, surely you had a name before.."_

_"Before.. what?" Joker hissed, tauntingly, daring her to finish her sentence._

_"Before your accident." The doctor finished._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we have this year's winner of Wheel of Fortune! Congratulations, doctor! You've won a million dollars for guessing the word!" His voice immediately changed from comical and enthusiastic to serious and threatening at his last word. "...accident.." Yellow teeth were hidden with red frowning lips now._

_"Would you like to talk about that accident? I read the police report, but I always find that the patient's account is the most important."_

_"I'd rather not, doc. But.." Joker's blood-red lips curved back into a smile. "Let's press rewind on our personal tape recorder and go back to introductions!" He sat up in his chair, back straight against the back of it. Even just sitting down, now that he wasn't hunched over the table, he was clearly taller than the woman. His eyes continued to stare, but this time down at her. "Where are my manners?! I didn't ask you for your name!"_

_"Harleen." Harleen tilted her head curiously. "What does it matter? You've never bothered to know any of your previous psychologists' names."_

_"Harleen...Harleen...Harleen..." Joker rocked back and forth in his chair. "Harleen...." The name escaped his mouth on an endless loop, at first excitedly, but soon in a bored and disgusted tone. "No.. No no no! That won't do, Ms.." He glanced at her ID on her lab coat. "Ms. Quinzel."_

_"What won't do? If you don't want to talk right now, that's okay. We can always reschedule. The first appointment is always the toughest."_

_"No! You're doing a fantastic job! It's your name.. Harleen.." Joker chewed on his lip in deep thought, then his eyes lit up like a five-year old in a candy store. If the five-year old was out of his minds and dead-set on chaos and murder of course. "I've got it! I'll call you Harley!"_

_This elicited a giggle from Harleen's lips. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand. There was something about his child-like, yet sophisticated excitement. It was an appealing and mysterious aurora. Upon hearing her laugh, even if it was only a few seconds, Joker's smile widened even more. "I love your laugh. I haven't heard anyone else's laugh in a long time." He sighed, leaning back lazily in his chair. "I try my best to spread happiness and good fun for all!"  Joker leaned his head back to stare at the blank ceiling. "I've only ever seen my dad truly happy.."_

_Harleen was surprised at this admission. Was he actually talking about his past? "Tell me about your father, take me back to your childhood." She scooted her chair closer to the table. Her eyes gave away, and as soon as Joker leaned forward and looked into her eyes.. He knew he had her hooked. "I don't know.. I shouldn't bore you with all the details.."_

_"No! Please.. tell me about your father." Harleen rested her arms on the table, setting aside her clipboard and tape recorder. "Tell me everything..." Her smile was almost as wide as his._

* * *

 "Tell me everything!" Joker exclaimed, bounding down the stairs into the main hall. "Tell me how you feel! Tell me about your joys!" He hopped onto the railing and slid down, cane in one hand. "Tell me about your despair!" He frowned, wiping a fake tear. His shoes hit the ground with a resounding click against the marble floor. "Oh, dear, boy blunder..." The green-haired, smiling psychopath slowly made his way towards the tied up young man. The former robin was tied up in bright red bows to a giant teddy bear. "Do.." Joker stopped in front of the boy, staring down at him. His emerald green eyes taking in the beautiful sight. "Tell..." Joker squatted down so he was eye-level. "Me..." One white-gloved hand reached into his purple-coat pocket and pulled out a long gift-box wrapped with green wrapping paper. He opened the box, carefully tearing the paper off and untangling the bow. Inside was a rusted and blood-stained crowbar. "Everything..."


	2. Grand Ole' Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing they share in common...
> 
> They're both failures.

The sound of metal hitting skin and bone resonated in the Joker's mind. It took him back to the good old days. A trail of crimson red flowed down from the kid's face and onto his leather jacket. Jason mumbled something inaudibly while Joker took a little break to wipe the fresh blood off the crowbar.

"Hm?" The maniac plopped down onto the floor, sitting criss-crossed in front of the now infamous 'Red Hood'. "What was that? I'm afraid the big bad wolf couldn't hear you, little piggy!"

Jason coughed out blood, weakly grinning at the clown. "I said.." He struggled to lift his head up to cockily stare Joker in the eyes. "Go fuck yourself."

Joker scowled, twirling the crowbar in his hand. "Y'know, I don't think Bats allowing you to die was that much of a failure, at least not compared to his incompetence to teach you some manners!" A gloved-hand gently caressed Jason's now bloodied and bruised cheek. "Don't worry..." He leaned in very close, his rotten teeth in full display both visually and smell. "Uncle J will help Papa Batman out!"

"He'll kick your ass.." Jason spat in Joker's face. "And if he doesn't, then I'll just have to fucking kill you." Jason's smug smirk was quickly replaced by a pained grimace. Joker gripped his cheek roughly. His fingers slowly crawled towards the back of Jason's head, grabbing a fistful of his hair.

"You don't get it, do you..?" The clown prince of crime hissed, eyes flicking from side to side as he studied Jason's face. "Batsy's kiddos... are my kiddos too.." Joker slowly inched closer, his mouth now right beside Jason's ear. A soft whisper followed. "And if Daddy won't punish you... then the fun Uncle will have to play bad cop.." Jason shivered in disgust as he felt Joker's tongue flick up his ear slowly. The shivers throughout his body dissipated almost instantly as he felt nothing but pain as Joker's fist collided with his stomach. A sharp pull of his hair brought his eyes up to the ceiling. Jason had no idea what was going on outside of his vision, but a sudden chill against his jugular gave him a pretty good clue. "Oh, little birdy.. Fell so far from your daddy's pitiful nest.." Joker's head tilted, his hand gently dragging the blade across Jason's throat, not pressing hard enough to cut. "Guess I'm gonna have to clip your wings so you don't fly away and hurt yourself!"

Joker quickly bounced up to his feet, pocketing his blade. "But, before we do that!" He adjusted the flower on his jacket, squirting boiling hot water onto Jason's bloodied body.

**_AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

"Let's get you cleaned up..." A maniacal chuckle escaped his crimson lips, slowly increasing in intensity. Still laughing, the green-haired psychopath took out a white handkerchief and wiped the blood off his purple blazer. The clown looked down at the agony-riddled bird.

Footsteps could be heard bounding down the stairs in excitement. "Mistah J! Sweetie look at what I brought!" Harley skipped down the steps and towards the Joker with a stereo. "I brought it just like you asked!" She swatted at the steam in her face, emanating from Jason. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"Harls!" Joker snatched the stereo out of her hands, setting it down on the ground. "It's just you!..Though emo robin here might disagree.." He sighed in exaggerated embarrassment. "I'll admit.. I'm not as hip as you youngsters. I just don't know any good songs right now!" Joker slumped his shoulders. "Any suggestions, kiddo?" His hand cupped his ear, leaning towards Jason's crumpled body. "The silent treatment won't get you anywhere, lambchop!" Joker wheeled around to face his love. "How about you, Harley? Any good songs?"

Harley  twirled one of her pigtails with one finger while chewing her bottom lip in deep thought. She wanted to get this right on the first try, to impress Mistah J! "Oh!!" She jumped up and down with a smile. "Panda by Desiigner! I love the song and the animal!!" Harley looked up at the giant teddy-bear Jason was tied to. She huffed, pouting with her arms crossed. "I'm tired of all the normal bears around here! Why don't we have any stuffed pandas?!"

Joker simply ignored Harley's last remark, starting the song on the nearby stereo. "Ah, yes... I recognize this from the radio! This is the one that goes.."

"Panda.." The crowbar smacked against Jason's face with a forehand. "That was for dirtying the Red Hood name...Panda.." The crowbar collided with Jason's nose on the backhand, breaking it. "And that.. was just for the hell of it...Panda Panda Panda Panda!" On each 'panda', Joker assaulted Jason with a blow that was more crushing than the last. The crowbar landed blow after blow on Jason's face, ribs, arms, crotch, almost nowhere on his body was left untouched.

"Panda! Panda! Panda!" Harley clapped happily, watching her lover do what he does best, be Mistah J! "I want to have a go at him, Puddin'!" But when Harley stepped closer, Joker's arm swung back, hitting Harley in the shoulder with the bloody crowbar, knocking her down. " **No."** He commanded. "Fuck off, Honey. He's mine."

"B-But.." Harley rubbed the bruise now forming on her shoulder down her arm, it ached at the touch.

 **"I said NO! This is... _important to me."_** Joker snarled, not even wasting his time to glance at the pitiful weak girl lying on the floor.

"Y-Yes, Pooh. I'm sorry for disrespectin' ya." Harley sat up, arms hugging her knees as she quietly observed Joker's relentless beating on the bird-boy.

* * *

 

_Harleen opened the door to her pitch-black office. Everything was exactly as she left it the night before, but this time she saw an outline sitting on her desk. Cautiously, she flicked the lights on, only to be greeted by an unexpected sight. A bouquet of roses laid elegantly upon the table. "Sean..." She called back towards one of the security guards who was in charge of mail for her floor. "Where did these flowers come from?" Her head peeked out the door of her office, looking inquisitively at the guard, of whom just shrugged. "No name on it, but it passed the security checks. I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Doctor?" Sean inquired, almost a bit jealously. Harleen just shrugged. "Thanks, Sean." She went back into her office, closing the door behind her._

_Carefully, she picked up the bouquet and looked for a note of some kind. There was just a single tag. "To: Harley :)". Immediately, she knew exactly who these flowers were from. Usually she would've been uncomfortable or at least agitated with patients making romantic moves and gestures to her. Lord knows this wasn't the first time. But, this was the first time she genuinely smiled at a gesture of care from a patient. And the first time she didn't throw away a gift. Dumping out some old flowers from a vase, she turned on her sink and filled it with water before placing the new roses inside. The smell from the roses were absolutely intoxicating and sweet. Just like the Joker._

_Scotty opened the door for her, standing out of the way to allow her to walk inside and sit in her usual seat facing the handsome clown. "Did you get my gift, Harley?" Joker asked, his voice showing a tint of genuine excitement and joy, unlike his usual maniacal kind._

_"Yes I did, I love it very much. Thank you, Joker." She smiled, brushing back her hair before turning her attention to her clipboard. "I believe last appointment we talked about your father and how he was abusive?"_

_"Nah ah ah... C'mon darlin', I got you a gift, now you gotta repay me." His grin was enough to set her heart aflutter._

_"I-What can I possibly give you?" She pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose._

_"Tell me about yourself. We spend all our time talking about me..." He leaned over the table. "It's impolite for a gentleman to not allow the fair lady a chance to talk about herself."_

_"There isn't much to say, really.." Harleen could feel her cheeks blushing. How was he able to charm her with just a smile? "I don't really have any friends. My life is mostly spent talking about other people's lives. Their fears.. their desires." She had been looking down at her lap in shame. She must've sounded like some lame hermit._

_Joker's eyes widened in shock. "No.. friends..? I don't understand! You're so caring and intelligent.. so.. special..." Harleen's cheek turned a shade shy of Joker's crimson lips at his comments. "I'll be your friend.. And as any good friend.." Joker sat up in his chair, licking his lips as he smiled with a glint in his eyes. "I'll let you talk to me.. What are your desires...?"_

_Harleen's eyes gave way to her surprise, a million thoughts flooded through her mind at that point. She could tell him anything she wanted right now. He was giving her permission to.. He was giving her the freedom. She wanted to be just like him.. To share in his pain, so he wouldn't have to go through his life alone. The whole world saw a lunatic clown.. But all she could see was a hurt man, a man who tried to make the best of what this shitty world gave him. No one understood him, no one but her. "I..." She cleared her throat, shaking her head. "I don't know. We're wasting your time." Checking her watch, she saw that they'd been talking already for 25 minutes. Why did this time with him have to go by so quick?! She only had 35 minutes left with him, and she intended to get even closer to him in that time. She wanted to understand him even more. "Tell me about the accident, please..?"_

_Joker sighed, looking to the side at the wall. Harleen studied his jawline. It was rigid yet loose at the same time. It was well-defined, almost as if it could slice her skin open at the very touch. His pasty white skin looked smooth as butter. She observed the veins in his neck and how they ever-so-slightly bulged as his head turned. But then he turned to look back at her again. "Alright, doc... Let me tell you about one.. bad.. day..."_

* * *

Harley didn't even flinch at the loud rattling clang from the crowbar as it hit the floor. Joker was standing and dusting his hands off, heaving slightly. "Harley, keep an eye on him, will you?" He walked over, bending down to kiss Harley on the lips. "I'll be right back.." He grinned, his lips smiling against her own smiling ones. His whisper was like ecstasy to her.

"Where are you going, Pumpkin?" Harley almost whined. She hated not being by him.

"Why, to turn myself in of course!" The diabolical clown strolled out of his lair without another word.

 


	3. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker takes to the streets of Gotham towards one place in particular
> 
> GCPD Headquarters

Donning his old friend, his purple fedora, Joker stuffed his hands within his pockets and strolled down the sidewalks of Gotham. His fedora was tilted downwards to conceal his face, he didn't want his surprise spoiled just yet. It was such a.. such a _torturous_ feeling! Being the only man in Gotham who knew every detail to the surprise party he had stored. Tonight wasn't for him.. Hell, it wasn't even about him. A big bang was in the works for him and Batman. Tonight was the night when things would change _forever_. But he needed to get the pieces all lined up first.. and that was arguably the fun part.

The doors to the GCPD building swung open, and the man in the purple suit and fedora walked inside, looking down at the ground nervously. The man approached the front desk where an officer was stationed. "Can I help you, sir?" The officer couldn't see the man's face.

"I-I.. Oh my god..." The mysterious man's voice sounded as if it was at its breaking point. "I...I saw a murder..." He then proceeded to pull back his blazer to show a bright red spot underneath his white button-up shirt. "I b-barely escaped.. They.. they just shot him!"

"Jesus Christ.." The officer stood up quickly. "You need a hospital, sir! What's your name?"

The man moved his head up to look the officer in the eyes. "Joker." His grin was on full display, but the officer barely saw it before he fell to the ground. A gaping hole in his forehead with fresh blood trailing down his face was what resulted. Immediately, before anyone could react, Joker grabbed the hair of a nearby officer walking by and pointed his pistol to the man's temple. "Fell for the old fake bag of blood gag, didn't he?!" Joker maniacally chuckled.

"Where's my dear friend, Commissioner Gordon?!" The officer in his grasp started to reach for the gun in his holster, but Joker quickly shot the floor right in front of the man as a warning shot. "Oh c'mon, piggy, don't struggle! I'm not gonna hurt you." Joker chuckled, then looked back at the room. "Now.. my patience is wearing thin.. Where. Is. The. Com-"

"I'm right here, Joker! What do you want?" Commissioner Jim Gordon pushed through the crowd of police officers, all with their guns trained on Joker. Gordon scowled at the clown, his hand clutching his own gun. He wanted nothing more than to see this sick bastard lying on the floor choking on his own blood. After what he did to his daughter.. He could wring the fucking clown's neck.

"Jimbo!" Joker's grassy eyes met the commissioner's gaze, then drifted down to his tense fingers, twitching on the trigger of his gun. "Stressful day at work, honey?" The psychopath sighed melodramatically, yanking his hostage's hair. "I think you need a good ole' fashioned Joker massage, Commissioner! After all, my hands did treat your daughter quite _delicately_." Joker's smile unhinged, releasing a howling and choppy round of laughter. "Forgive me, Jimmy! I know my intrusion was pretty _spineless_."

"What the _hell_ do you want, bastard?!" Jim's face was seething with rage. "You sure know how to piss me the fuck off, freak." His finger was twitching to pull the trigger. He could so easily end this city's suffering. He could get redemption. But the more he thought about it, the more it churned within his mind, he knew he couldn't do it. Killing this maniac wouldn't bring back Barbara's mobility. It wouldn't erase that day. Nothing could.

"I've come here in peace!" Joker raised his free hand up, the other still pressing the barrel of his pistol to the terrified officer's head.

"You've got an awful funny definition of peace." Gordon's face remained stoic, his gun still aimed on Joker's face.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong, Jimbo! My friend.." Joker pulled his hostage's hair, bringing him to his knees. He crouched down, gun still pressed to his temple. "Sorry, kiddo, how rude of me, holding you as hostage before asking your name! Whatcha name, kid?" He smiled wickedly, his blood-colored lips curving up in a demonic smile.

The hostage nervously glanced at Commissioner Gordon, unsure of whether or not to comply with the Joker and answer his question. " **No."** Joker gripped the officer's cheek, his untrimmed nails digging into his skin and drawing fresh blood. The man's face was roughly turned to face the Joker's, which was mere inches away from his. "You sweet, sweet, sweet.. gentle soul..." Joker frowned. "Geez, Gordon, your boys are just mindless sheep aren't they? Can't even make a simple decision on their own.. So let me ask you again, kid.." His hand released the officer's cheek and slowly inched down to his neck, wrapping his fingers around his throat. "What's your name, hmm?"

"F-Francis... Francis Mobin." Officer Mobin sputtered out.

Joker's hand crept from the officer's neck back to his cheek, patting it childishly. "Good.. good..." He then cleared his throat dramatically. "Anyways.. My friend, Frankie and I decided to surprise all of you! Think of it as a.. party! Everyone loves parties, I know I do!" Joker looked around, only to be greeted by dead tense silence. "Tough crowd." The prince of crime mumbled. "Fine, I'll skip to the punch-line." There was a sparkle in his eyes as his lips twisted into a smile. "I'm here to turn myself in. But, only under one condition!"

"I'll negotiate conditions once you've released my officer!" Jim steadied his weapon, eyes narrowing.

"Boo hoo.." Joker pouted. "You're no fun.. But.." His raspy sigh could be heard in the whole room, sending chills down everyone's spines. "If you insist." He pulled the trigger.

 **"NO!"** Gordon yelled, but he quickly regained his focus and signaled the other cops to not fire. "hahahahaaaa..HAAHAHAHAhahaha **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** Joker laughed almost as if he was possessed by the devil himself, which truth be told, a few folks in Gotham believed. There was no bullet. Just a flag out of the gun's barrel that read 'BANG'. An old Joker gimmick.

"See? By keeping your boy alive, I'm demonstrating my peacefulness!" Joker stood, smiling wide-eyed like a lunatic. No, not _like_ a lunatic, he was a lunatic. "...Nah. Too corny for my taste." A blade slid out his sleeve and slit Frank Mobin's throat, leaving him to sputter and gasp for breath on the floor as blood spewed from his neck. "The old ace-up-the-sleeve card trick!" Joker wheezed and cackled, even as Gordon himself tackled him to the ground, cuffing him and pulling him roughly towards the cell in the GCPD. The barred door slammed shut, keys rattling as it was locked.

Joker sprang up from the floor and rapped his knuckles on the cell door, pushing his face in between the bars. "Knock knock, bang bang.." Joker's smile was fragmented in the view between the bars, his lips were pressed to the metal. Jim Gordon stood there, arms crossed.

"What did you say?"

"I said.." Joker's eyes flicked up to stare at Gordon. "Knock, knock.."

* * *

_"Bang, bang.." Gray smoke drifted from the barrel of his gun. His grin seemed to take up half his face as he watched the redhead fall to the floor. "Daddy's gonna love this.." He then proceeded to drag Barbara Gordon's unconscious body, leaving a trail of blood from the door to the middle of the living room. His fingers meticulously unbuttoned Barbara's shirt and pants, slowly discarding her clothes. "Smile for the camera, sweetie.." Joker chuckled creepily, snapping photos after photos. Barbara Gordon was stripped bare, just beautiful delicate skin and all. Joker moved around Barbara's body, adjusting her limbs to best model for the pictures. "Spread your legs like a good little whore.." Joker moved her legs and snapped some more photos. The clown intruder dropped the camera that hung around his neck, observing all the photos he took. "Beautiful, Gordon Jr.! You should go into the modeling business!" His voice lowered in volume and pitch. "You've got one hell of a portfolio..."_

* * *

Jim Gordon gripped Joker by his shirt, slamming him against the bars. "How _dare_ you. You tried to prove some sadistic point that night, but it failed. You failed."

"It's true, one bad day didn't change your pure and angelic moral code, Commissioner.." Joker smirked sinsisterly. "But maybe that was just the wrong bad day..."

Gordon scowled before releasing his hold on the Joker and shoving him back.

"Hey, wait!" Joker scrambled back to the bars, calling out after Commissioner Gordon as he started to walk away. "Don't I get a free phone call?!"

Gordon stopped in his tracks, spinning around and marching towards the jail cell. "Do you really fucking think I'm going to let you call your henchmen, or set off some sort of bomb?!"

Joker regarded Jim Gordon with a shocked expression. "What? No, no! Again, you've got it all wrong!" The wild-eyed criminal clicked his tongue. "You're not a bright one, Commissioner. _I'm_ not making my call. _You_ are. Call Batman." Joker turned to sit on the bed. "Oh, and do use that fancy Bat Signal."

 


End file.
